


Have you ever kissed anyone?

by Oneshots18



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshots18/pseuds/Oneshots18
Summary: Just a cute one shot where Foldo and Jussipo are students at university. One day Foldo decides to ask the question he has always wondered about but been too scared to ask.
Relationships: Foldo & Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Kudos: 21





	Have you ever kissed anyone?

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Foldo asked, glancing over at Jussipo before turning back to the book he was reading, studying it closely. Or at least that was the impression he wanted to give.

Jussipo turned around, his face riddled with surprise and confusion, his brown hair flopping over his shoulder as he sat up, his fingers pausing their movements on his lute. Honestly, who even plays the lute, it’s like 3000 years old or something. Something about instruments had always made people more attractive to him though. Foldo had never quite figured out where his sexuality lay in the spectrum but the one thing he was sure of was that Jussipo definitely fit into whatever his sexuality was. He’d known that ever since they met, that first week at university. They’d both been attending one of the concerts on campus, designed for freshers to get to know each other. He’d been chilling in the corner, enjoying the music on his own when he’d looked up and heard some boy enthusiastically singing along. The brown-haired stranger didn’t seem to have any of Foldo’s shyness as he danced in the middle of the crowd. Then the boy turned around and looked at him and oh shit he was attractive. Those deep brown eyes and that stupidly long hair that gave Foldo the sudden urge to run his fingers through. The boy smiled and the music built and built and Foldo was lost. They’d become friends, good friends, and that was that. Or at least on Jussipo’s side that was that. Foldo just kept slowly falling for him.

They’d been friends for a year or so now but somehow the topic of kissing had never come up. They weren’t like normal guys who sat around talking about shit like that. Other people like Lavinia had said it was weird that he had no idea about Jussipo’s love life but for Foldo it had been a matter of protection and denial. If he never knew that Jussipo was in love with some beautiful girl then he could keep his little fantasy going. Today felt different though. He didn’t know why.

“Foldo? Foldo? You there?” Jussipo chucked a pillow across the room.

Foldo laughed and inwardly cursed himself for zoning out. Jussipo put the lute down and crossed the small dorm room to sit on the edge of Foldo’s bed. He leaned against the wall and stretched his feet out so they brushed the edge of Foldo’s leg.  
“Yeah I’m here.” Foldo said, looking over at Jussipo.  
“Why do you want to know who I’ve kissed?” Jussipo asked, his beautiful brown eyes focused on him.  
Foldo shifted awkwardly away from Jussipo’s foot, “I don’t know. Friends know this stuff. Shouldn’t I know?”  
Jussipo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slouching down a little, “I don’t know man, I’m not good with people, just with you.” He laughed, his cheeks flushing red, “Besides, I would have thought it was obvious?”  
Confusion rippled through Foldo, “Why would it be obvious?”  
Jussipo groaned “You’re such an idiot sometimes. I didn’t want to know who you’d kissed because then I could pretend that you didn’t want to kiss anyone who wasn’t me. I’m sorry ok? I don’t want to ruin our friendship. You’re the best friend I’ve got, and you mean the fucking world to me."

The confusion that had rippled through him turned into a flood of hope and desire and love all intertwisting and intermingling in a powerful force through him. It was a torrent, a storm and an ocean all at once. 

Foldo moved so he was sitting beside Jussipo, their legs pressed together and looked at him straight in the eye, taking in this moment so he would remember it forever; the way he could feel Jussipo’s breath soft against his cheek, the way the light dappled through the room and reflected in the brown of his eyes and the way he’d never felt so completely alive, “So, if we all die tomorrow, which we probably will, what’s one thing you haven’t done? That you’d really like to have done.”

Jussipo moved his head closer, so their noses were practically brushing, “Honestly?”

“Honestly.” Foldo breathed.

“Kiss me.” Jussipo whispered hoarsely. The two boys moved together as their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Foldo pulled away for a moment, resting his forehead against the other boys, his eyes closed as he took it all in. He laughed once more, shaking his head, and pulled Jussipo in again, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck as their bodies curved together. Jussipo ran his fingers along his spine, his fingertips drawing small circles against his spine as if his love were a lute that he never wanted to stop playing. 

They were together now and that, as they say, was that.


End file.
